


there's a distance (from me to you)

by screaminginsilence



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But not exactly, Cute, Driving, F/M, Happy Ending, Kind of fluffy, Oneshot, brief cheesiness, sort of a road trip, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginsilence/pseuds/screaminginsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships (and road trips) require at least some communication, right? Starring sex god Ashton Irwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a distance (from me to you)

You two were driving, had been for hours.

You don’t know where he wanted to go, if he even had a destination in mind. Maybe it was just to see the scenery pass by.

The trip so far had been relatively silent, the verbal hiatus broken only by the need to get out for quick stops. You looked to your right, to see Ashton staring determinedly out the window. Anger radiated off of him. You quickly looked away, not wanting the illusion of peace to be shattered just yet.

Apparently, your glance was not as short as you thought it was. He noticed you looking at him. Ashton said nothing, and neither did you. You kept on driving for another 10 minutes or so before Ashton suddenly pulled onto the side of the deserted highway. You took a deep breath to steady yourself for what you knew was to come. Ashton exhaled loudly, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight you could have swore you heard it groan under the pressure. You watched his fingers loosen their grip on the wheel as he sat back in the seat, looking defeated.

His gaze never left the landscape in front of us as he began to speak. He said, “If you don’t want to be with me, you need to tell me. I know I haven’t been around as much because of touring and I noticed you’ve been distant lately. I want to make this, _us_ , work, but I can’t do that without you. Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it. Anything. Just don’t ask me to stop loving you, because there is nothing in this entire world that could make that possible.”

His eyes burned with such an intensity that you automatically flinched. Your lips opened and closed, but no sound came out. You were trapped, hypnotized even, under his gaze. You responded in the only way you knew how: grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss that you hoped conveyed all that you were feeling.

Automatically, he kissed back, but then sighed sadly and gently pushed me away. “I need to hear you say it,” he spoke quietly, not looking at you. You stared unseeingly at the little bits of dust on the dashboard in front of you. Silence filled the car as you slowly gathered your thoughts and feelings together. You turned to your right to face him, pressing your back against the window. 

Seeing him looking so lost sent an exploding dam in your mouth, and words came tumbling out.

"I’m so sorry, Ash. I don’t mean to be distant or make you feel like we’re drifting. It’s just… you go away for really long periods of time and in those periods I get used to being on my own and missing you, and now you’re back and it’s amazing, but I just have this, like, block in my brain or something where I struggle a lot with sudden changes, like having a person come into or leave my life. I swear to you I’m working on trying to get over it but it’s just so hard to when I’m not the one changing everything. I’m absolutely not blaming you for anything,” you added, seeing grief and self-loathing flash across his face. “I could not be more happy for your reason for leaving; I’m so proud of you guys. I just need a little more time to get used to the rhythm of you being physically here again. I wish we could just fall back into the swing of things immediately, but I’m sorry, I’m just not wired that way.” 

Ashton smiled sadly at you. You couldn’t stand to see that look on his face, so you stopped explaining the mysteries of your mind and answered his original question. “You,” taking his hand in yours, you squeezed slightly, “are everything I could’ve ever asked for. You’re more than I ever dreamed about, in fact.” He grimaced slightly and started to pull away, but you just held on tighter. “I love you. Now I'm gonna be super cheesy here and quote Adele: you’re my one and only. I couldn’t find a person that might even equate to how incredible you are. I want us to work too,” you smiled softly at him. "I know I’ve been distant, and I’m trying to close that every second of every day, but I need a little more time, if you’ll let me have it.”

His eyes shined, and by now that grimace that once marred his faced had morphed into a beautiful smile. “You mean it?” he asked, awestruck. “You’re not getting ready to leave or say you want a break or anything?” he finally voiced his fears.

"Of course not!" You were horrified he would even think that. "Besides, I just got you back, why would I want to let you go again?" He was grinning like he’d just won the lottery.

He started the car and put it in gear, but then paused. “Okay. Time. I can do that,” he nodded to himself, all the while still smiling. He faced you once more and laced your fingers together.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he asked, grinning like a naughty little boy. "Sure…" you replied, curious as to what he was going to say. He leaned in close, despite the fact that you were alone, and whispered, “I love you.”

You smiled properly for what felt like the first time in months, “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing, and I've never written in this style, and when I wrote it all the "you"s were "I"s so if it sounded awkward that was probably why.
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
